


полночь и всё спокойно

by diamondogs (glassbones)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs





	полночь и всё спокойно

Они лежат, оголенные, как нервы, как препарированная лягушка, на узкой стандартной старпомовской койке – Спок постоянно уговаривает себя купить другую, пошире, но забывает. Постоянно – это два месяца, как. Два месяца с.. консуммации их отношений, пять с половиной с того момента, как Спок начал ловить себя на с _лабостях_. На желании смотреть на Джима, ловить улыбку Джима, прикасаться к Джиму.  _Джим-Джим-Джим_. Капитан Кирк заполонил его разум.

Спок не сможет забыть безумный полуприкрытый ресницами взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, крики, это выражение лица, с которым посткоитально-нежный Джим гладит его шею, плечи; шепчет глупости в ухо.

Спок не может вспомнить тот момент, когда Джим узнал, что он боится щекотки.

Вдох, выдох, выжидание.

Джим, мягкий, податливый Джим, такой гибкий в споковых руках, бьется о спинку койки, кажется, не замечая довольно сильной боли.

За подернутые поволокой глаза, за заведенные за голову руки, которые Споку приходится удерживать одной рукой – за все это безобразие он готов бы был отплатить жизнью.

Если придется.

 _Форменное безобразие,_  думает Спок. _ **Бесформенное, Спок, бес-фор-менное**_ , в шутку отвечает ему Джим.

Он официально стал его  _t’hy’la_  около недели тому назад. Пять дней. Джим шутит, что теперь у них медовый месяц и довольно агрессивно предложил Ухуре уйти куда-нибудь подальше вместе с ее отчетностью в связи с тем, что у них медовый –  _ **блять,**_  - месяц и что им **положено трахаться, как кролики, в их теперь общей койке.**

Ухура нервно засмеялась и закусила губу.

Он слышит тихую просьбу Джима увеличить темп, отпускает себя. Ножки кровати бьются о тумбочку, Джим ударяется –  _ **больно,**_  - об изголовье.

Не то что бы его это заботило.

Когда Спока привычно накрывает оргазменной волной, он усилием воли не прерывает мелдинг. Ложится «ложечкой» к Джиму, осторожно выходя из него, кладет голову ему на плечо.

Они улыбаются поворачиваются лицом друг к другу и укладываются спать, не произнеся ни единого слова. Спок кладет свою руку Джиму на живот.

Уже на периферии сна Спок слышит чужую мысль:

-  _ **С Рождеством,**_   _T’hy’la_.

-  _С Рождеством_ , - хочет ответить Спок, но засыпает.

Им ничего не снится, и на следующий день они проснутся счастливыми и радостными, как сытые младенцы.

Энтерпрайз дрейфует сквозь космос.


End file.
